Konoha's Stray Cloud
by Naruto-Vergil Sparda
Summary: Hibari Kyouya had finished his servitude in the Vongola, now an old man and very weak. But through the meddling of 3 goddesses, and pulling a few strings, he was sent back in time and his body de-aged to a time he wished he could forget...a time when he was Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto is Hibari fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: A Time Wanted Forgotten

**Summary: Hibari Kyouya had finished his servitude in the Vongola, now an old man and very weak. But through the meddling of 3 goddesses, and pulling a few strings, he was sent back in time and his body de-aged to a time he wished he could forget...a time when he was Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto is Hibari fanfiction.**

 **Naru/Harem. Naru/OC/Fem! Kyuubi/Fem! Shinigami/Fem! Yami/Fem! Kami (More to be added)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Time Wanted Forgotten**

Hibari Kyouya- the cloud guardian of Vongola Decimo- lay on his bed with his eyes half open His formerly black hair was a deathly shade of white. His black suit stained with the blood of those he had killed for his family. His purple eyes- once so full of life- now dim as they looked to his right. His formerly lovely skin was now wrinkled and old. At his bedside, was his daughter: Hitomi.

She had long blonde hair, 2 whisker marks on both of her cheeks, and purple eyes. She was 38 years old, but loved her father very much. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she sat at her father's side. She held his hand and cried into it.

"So..." Hibari murmured softly. "All this time...and I now finally meet my end..."

"Why dad?!" she cried. "Why do you have to die?!"

He smiled softly, reaching over and stroking her cheek. "Hitomi...so beautiful...you remind me of your mother..."

"Dad..." Hitomi sobbed. "I don't want you to die."

"We must all die sooner or later, Hitomi," Hibari said sadly. "I am old. 72 years old to be precise...I have lived a full life...and now it is time for me to rest...where I may finally meet your mother again. I shall miss you Hitomi..."

Hitomi kept sobbing. "I...I love you daddy..."

A tear fell from his eyes. "I love you too Hitomi...I love you so much my dear child..."

She hugged her father one last time. "Say hi to mom for me..."

His eyes slowly became dimmer. "I think I hear her...Ayane...my love...I'm coming...so close..."

Hitomi buried her head into his chest. "Yes papa...go see mommy..."

"I'm coming Ayane..." he repeated. "I'll be...there...soon..." Hibari closed his eyes, and his breathing stopped. His heart stopped beating. A small smile on his lips.

Hibari Kyouya- Tsunayoshi Sawada's Cloud Guardian, and father to one Hitomi Kyouya- passed away from the world with a smile...

* * *

Slowly, a pair of purple eyes opened. Hibari sat up, looking around. "What..." he murmured, then noticed his voice sounded eerily familiar...a voice he did not like to remember. "Where am I?"

Wherever he looked, all he saw were yellow and golden clouds that seemed to stretch out for miles. Above him was a divine, golden light, that stretched out just as far as the clouds did. He also noticed he was sitting on the clouds, which shouldn't have been possible.

Looking down at his clothing, he was pleasantly surprised to see that he wore his old Namimori Middle School Uniform, though shrunken down to his size as he was tall enough to be 12...which might explain why he had that voice that was so eerily familiar: a voice he hated with a passion.

He glanced to the left. Laying there, were his tonfa and his Vongola Gear, which surprised him. But he didn't waste any time. Walking over, he slipped on his Vonogla Gear, and picked up his tonfa. He gave them a practice strike, and were glad they felt as natural in his arms as they usually did. "Well...at least it appears that my skills have no waned..."

"They have not indeed," he heard a feminine voice say. Acting his instinct, he turned, the cloud flames lighting along his tonfa, and rushed in. He slammed the tonfa into the voice's stomach, before leaping away and standing ready.

Said person whom he had just attacked keeled over, gasping for breath. "Sh-should have known," it rasped, though sounded more amused than hurt. "After you ran away, you never were the same were you...Naruto Uzumaki?"

Hibari- or rather Naruto- sucked in a sharp breath and glared. "How do you know that name? Tell me, or I will bite you to death."

The woman giggled and slowly rose up. She wore a white dress that seemed to be rather...revealing. For one, on her torso, the dress only ran over her nipples and half of her breasts, leaving the rest of her upper body rather exposed. The bottom of the dress curled around her waist, however had an opening that ran across it diagonally. Meaning if one looked at just the right angle, you would probably be able to see what was underneath. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes that were glittered with amusement, and a radiant smile. Her breasts were also huge, at least D-cup. But what caught Naruto's eye was what was behind her and above her head. She had 6 pairs of wings- meaning 12 in total- running along her back, and had a single golden halo above her head.

"Hello Naruto-kun," she said. "I am Kami, Goddess of Life and all Creation."

Naruto's eyes widened, but they quickly narrowed again. "Tell me...why have you brought me here when I was hoping to meet with my dear Ayane?"

Kami tilted her head in mild confusion. "Ayane?" then her eyes lit up with remembrance. "OH! You mean your wife in that other dimension, where you became known as Hibari."

He grit his teeth. "Answer my question! Or I WILL bite you to death, goddess or no!"

Another voice giggled behind him. "I like this boy Kami. He has the balls to threaten you."

Naruto glanced back to see another woman...who was identical to Kami except for a few things. For one, her eyes were red. For another, her hair was black, as was her dress. And finally, she had six black wings and no halo. Other than that, she and Kami may as well have been twins. They wore the same clothes, just in a different colour.

"Yami..." Naruto guessed. Inwardly though, he was trying to keep Naruto Jr. calm. Both of these literal goddesses were so gorgeous it was making him crazy horny...it made him remember that one night Ayane was drunk and she brought her friend home...

"Correct in one shot," Yami winked, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. "I am Yami, Goddess of Darkness. Also I'm Kami's twin sister."

Naruto grumbled. "Really? Couldn't tell..."

"A smart ass too," a third voice said to his left, making Naruto stiffen. How rusty was he?! "But he's a nice kid all the same. I like him."

Naruto looked to his left. A woman with pure white, long hair that flowed down her back, purple eyes that seemed to stare into his soul, and beautifully pale skin stood there. She wore a white Kimono that left little to the imagination, and her breasts were bigger than Kami and Yami's! The woman gave Naruto a wink. "Hello Naruto-kun. I must thank you for all the bad people you've been sending to me over the years."

"What..." Naruto's eyes widened. "Y...you can't mean that..."

"I am the Shinigami," she said cheerfully. "Goddess of Death and the Underworld. But my real name is Yuuko. I've been looking forward to meeting you for a long time, as have my little sisters, Naruto-kun."

Naruto gulped and stepped away from them. He..did NOT like the sound of that. "What do you mean?"

Kami became serious. "It means, Naruto-kun...that you must return to your own world."

At this, Naruto became furious. "NO! I REFUSE TO RETURN TO THAT HELLHOLE! THEY MISTREATED ME FOR YEARS! TREATING ME LIKE I WAS THE KYUUBI JUST BECAUSE THAT FOOL CALLED THE YONDAIME SAW IT FIT TO SEAL IT INSIDE OF ME! I WILL NEVER RETURN TO THAT PLACE! NEVER!"

Kami, Yami, and Yuuko were all surprised at Naruto's reaction. But inwardly, they were seething and pissed at Konoha.

You see, the three goddesses had been watching over the child of prophecy from a young age. And they all watched the young blonde knuckle head grow stronger with determination. And through it, they started to fall in love with him.

But soon their love turned to sadness. One day, while the three were sleeping, Naruto had just...vanished. He had disappeared entirely from their world. It shouldn't have been possible. Kami spent weeks searching the world she had created, but with no luck. Yuuko checked the dead souls who passed into her realm and those already inside it, but she too found nothing.

Yami, however, decided to peek into the human world...and was livid at what she heard. Naruto had been tricked into stealing the forbidden scroll. And after finding out about holding the Kyuubi, he decided to run away from Konoha with said scroll. She watched the scene of him running, and was shocked to see what he had run into...a dimensional portal. A one-way ticket out of the world.

After much pleading with the god of that realm, and continuous promises of favours, the god had finally agreed to allow them to take Naruto/Hibari upon his death, along with his middle school clothing and his tonfa, as well as his Vongola Gear.

"Naruto-kun..." Yuuko said softly. "Please reconsider. We will do whatever you ask if it means getting you to go back...you are the child of prophecy Naruto-kun, destined to save the world...we NEED you, otherwise the world we worked so hard to build will die. We are breaking enough rules since we have to send you back in time."

Naruto growled, and was about to say now...when a thought sparked in his mind. Something that the old Naruto would have never considered, but the new one... "I have 2 conditions."

Yami, Yuuko and Kami all blinked. He had conditions? But this was good! If they could fulfil them, than Naruto would be able to save the world after all...and maybe then the three goddesses would finally have their wish, possibly even before.

"Name them," Kami said.

"My first condition," Naruto said. "Is that I want the Kyuubi out of me." Kami and Yami opened their mouths to protest, but Naruto held out a hand. "You don't need to extract it from the seal. Just...do anything. Keep it tied to me so that it can't kill me or something, or that we are bound together for life. Just get it out of my stomach!"

Kami thought about this...before a grin came to her lips. Do anything? Oh this was going to be enjoyable. "Very well. And the second condition?"

Naruto gained a soft expression at this and whispered. "Ayane..."

"Pardon?" Yuuko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I want Ayane," Naruto repeated. "When I go back, I want Ayane at 12 years old with all of her memories to be waiting for me at that lonely place I call my apartment..."

Yuuko also opened her mouth to protest, but stopped at the pleading look on Naruto's face.

"Please!" Naruto begged. "Sh...she technically didn't die in the Shinobi world, so it should be fine to incorporate her to it! Please! Do anything you need to! I just...I can't stand not living without Ayane with me!"

The goddesses looked to each other...before nodding. "Very well," Yuuko said. "It will be done. Once you get home, Ayane will be waiting there for you."

Naruto nodded, and bowed. "Thank you." He quickly rose, not used to showing respect.

"Now Naruto-kun," Kami said slowly. "While we send you back, we are going to do some things with your DNA."

"Such as?" Naruto asked.

"For one," Yami pipped up. "We will be giving you the other 6 elements of the sky, as well as the Flame of Night and the 7 elements of Earth. You will not need rings or Vongola gear to access them, though you will be keeping your Cloud Vongola Gear and Tonfa. To make it easier to explain why your hair is black and your eyes are purple, as well as gaining access to so many new powers, you'll be passing it off as a new bloodline that you found out about 2 years prior, but only recently awakened fully."

Naruto nodded slowly, though inside his mind was going at a thousand miles an hour. All 15 elements?! That was amazing! It would be so much more fun to bite people to death with these powers! Oh, and saving the world he guessed.

"For another thing," Yuuko continued. "We are going to give you special access to our powers. For example, I am going to give you a power that will be called the ' _Shiton'_ or the Death Release. With it, you will be able to give off an aura of death, create souls of people long thought passed to aid you in battle, and the power to summon flaming skeleton warriors. With this power, you get a pair of blood red angel wings."

"In my case," Kami continued. "You shall have the _'Seiton'_ or Holy Release. It will give you access to Holy Chakra. With it, you will be able to sense dark thoughts in people and negative emotions. With enough training, you will also be able to purify any tainted chakra in a person's system. And finally, having this bloodline will also give you a pair of Angelic wings, like mine."

"As for me," Yami smiled, hugging Naruto from behind and burying his head into her impressive bust, making the blonde blush heatedly. "You'll be getting the _'Meiton'_ or Darkness Release from me. And not that stupid Nara clan's shadow powers or that fake Darkness release you hear about. I'm talking about _true_ darkness powers. To create darkness from nothing. To manipulate to your will and hide in the shadows, cancel out all sounds, erase your presence from everyone. That kind of power. You'll also be able to draw out negative emotions in people, such as anger, to help you in fighting. It also gives you a pair of wings like mine, along with Kami's angel wings."

Naruto blinked in shock at all the powers that would be given to him as he returned to the Elemental Nations. "I...honestly don't know what to say."

"We do," Yuuko said. "Have a condition however."

He quickly grew uneasy. "And that is...?"

Kami, Yuuko, and Yami all smirked. "Oh that's easy~" Yami said in a sing song voice. "Since you'll be put under the CRA once your bloodlines are revealed, we'll be going down to Earth to live with you and become 3 of your wives~"

Naruto blinked slowly, his mind seeming to shut down.

"Well, better send you to the Shinobi World," Kami said as Naruto was enveloped in a bright glow. "We'll see you soon Naruto-kun~"

Finally, Naruto realised what they had said and his eyes widened. "WHAT?!" he yelled, and he vanished into the golden light.

* * *

Naruto was holding the forbidden scroll in his hands, staring at the **Kage Bushin No Jutsu**. He looked to his wrist and saw he was wearing his Vongola Gear. He glanced at his hair and saw it was black. His tonfa were at his side, and he was wearing his school uniform. "Well..." Naruto said. "...Sure as hell don't feel any differen-"

Information surged into Naruto's mind, making him clutch his head. Information on every single Jutsu for using _Meiton, Seiton_ and _Shiton_. As well as information for the other 14 elements that he didn't have. "Fuck..." he grumbled. "I'll bite those three to death later..." he sighed. "Gods, Ayane will not be happy..." his eyes widened as he remembered. "Ayane!" With a grin, he picked up his tonfa and started to head back to his house...only for Iruka to appear.

"NARUTO!" He yelled. "WHY DID YOU TAKE THE...Forbidden...scroll?" The scar faced Chunin stared blankly at Naruto.

Said raven haired boy nearly gasped at the sight of the man he considered his older brother. "Iruka...sensei..." Naruto said. Then he remembered about Mizuki and turned. "Oi!" He called. "Get out here...so I can bite you to death...Mizuki."

The white haired chunin appeared, a savage grin on his face. "Well done Naruto..." he said. "Now give me the scroll."

"Mizuki?!" Iruka yelled, bewildered. "What is going on?!"

"This annoyance," Naruto said, pointing his tonfa at Mizuki. "Tricked me into stealing the scroll here, so he can have it for himself."

Said Chunin just grinned at that. So the demon brat figured out his plan? No matter, it was time to play his ace in the hole. "Say Naruto...aren't you curious as to why everyone hates you?"

Iruka gasped. "No Mizuki! It's forbidden!"

"Is it that I have the Kyuubi sealed inside me?" Naruto asked nonchalant.

"NO IT'S THAT YOU HAVE THE KYUUBI SEALED INSIDE YO-" Mizuki paused, and both he and Iruka looked to Naruto as they processed what they just heard. "Okay when and how?" Mizuki asked.

"Oh jee," Naruto said sarcastically. "Maybe it's because I've been getting called Kyuubi brat for the last 12 years. Maybe it's cause my birthday just so 'happens' to be on the same day as the Kyuubi's defeat. Or maybe cause it's just that, whenever I channel my chakra, A FUCKING HAKKE NO FUIN SHIKI APPEARS ON MY STOMACH!" Naruto roared. He held out a hand...and Mizuki felt to the ground.

But it wasn't a natural fall. The ground seemed to be holding him there, and he was unable to move. "Wh-what did you...do to me...DEMON?!" Mizuki roared as he kept trying to stand. Naruto had made Mizuki fall to the ground using the Flame of Earth's Gravity ability. He made Mizuki's body weight 10x Earth's gravity. It was making the white haired Chunin's bones creak and scream under the strain.

"Just a little trick I picked up," Naruto smirked, and the flames of the cloud ignited on his tonfa, and Naruto mixed in the storm flames and thunder flames to make it more fun. "Tell Shinigami-chan I said hi." He slammed his tonfa _through_ Mizuki's back. The chunin roared in agony...before his body went limp and he knew no more.

Naruto released the technique he had used to hold Mizuki in place, before he turned to Iruka, who was staring at Naruto in shock. "What's wrong sensei? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Iruka still stared at Naruto. "...Close yours eyes."

He raised an eyebrow, but gave Iruka the benefit of the doubt, and closed his eyes, waiting. Slowly, he felt something being wrapped around his head, which made him confused. "Okay, open them up," Iruka finally said.

When Naruto did open them, he noticed Iruka's headband was no longer on his head...he felt his own forehead and felt something...a metal plate on a cloth, engraved with a spiral leaf symbol. "Wha-"

"Congratulations," Iruka said with a smile. "You graduate."

Naruto stared at Iruka in shock now. If he hadn't run...he would have become a shinobi? Tears filled his eyes and he hugged Iruka. "Th-thank you..." he whispered softly. Iruka hugged back, smiling at his surrogate younger brother...

But the moment was ruined when Naruto heard a groan...a feminine groan.

Naruto turned, and saw a girl that looked to be about his age. She wore a red Kimono that seemed rather loose, leaving her large C-Cup breasts rather easy to see, though her nipples were hidden, and that flowed down her luscious and curvy body. She had bright red hair and, now that her eyes were open, bright red eyes as well. She looked to Naruto, and tilted her head.

"Na...ru...to?" the girl said, very confused. Last she had checked, she was sealed inside of the boy's stomach while he was dying. He had shown her the peaceful life she had always wished for...then her eyes widened. Naruto...was standing in front of her. The only man she'd ever fallen in love with...was right there! "Naruto-kun!" she yelled happily and jumped, wrapping her arms around him and tackling him to the floor, before she rubbed her head affectionately on his chest.

Naruto went 'oof!' as he was tackled and blushed when the girl began rubbing her head against his chest, purring his name affectionately. "Wh-who the he-" then Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered one of his conditions. He remembered something he had said as well. _'Make it so we are bound together for life.'_ And he quickly realised who this girl was... "Kyuu...bi?"

She squealed as he realized who she was, and kept rubbing against his chest affectionately, clinging to him tightly.

"Um...Naruto?" Iruka voiced finally. "Who is this girl?"

"Who is she?" Naruto said. "Uh..." he thought fast. "This is...Kurumi," he decided. "She's...one of my girlfriends."

At being called that, the newly named Kurumi gave Naruto a kiss on the lips before hugging him tighter.

"Wait..." Iruka said slowly. "ONE of your girlfriends?"

Naruto laughed nervously. "Uh...I'll tell ya later."

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was known as the professor for a reason. He had seen the horrors and faced the second and third Shinobi wars. He had watched as his successor had sacrificed himself as he reclaimed his Hokage mantle. But never, in all his life, did he imagine he would see Naruto Uzumaki...with black hair...and purple eyes...with a red haired girl clinging to his arm...oh yes, and the girl was the Kyuubi.

The Sandaime Hokage's eye twitched. "Naruto-kun..." he said slowly. "Why is the very beast that destroyed our village...standing in my office clinging to your arm like she's been your girlfriend all your life?"

"Uh..." Naruto gulped, and thought fast. "Um...while I was studying the forbidden scroll, I suddenly went into my mindscape. And uh...I didn't know what the seal was or the cage, but they annoyed me so I walked over and peeled the seal off...and then I was forced out of the mindscape and just kept reading. And then I heard a groan and boom...here she was."

Sarutobi massaged his head. "Only you Naruto-kun...only you could cause such a headache in less than 2 hours."

"It's what I'm best at," Naruto admitted.

"But explanations are in order," Sarutobi said. "Your hair...yours eyes...your lack of whisker marks...and on top of that, those strange powers you showed...what were they?"

Naruto gulped, and mentally swore to his three...well, he guessed fiancées that were in heaven above. "That was my bloodline limit," Naruto said, making the Hokage's eyes widened. "I...discovered it 2 years ago, and was training with it in secret. Earlier tonight, when my body changed, that was it fully awakening."

"And what can it do?" he asked, intrigued.

"For starters," Naruto said. "It gives me access to 15 unique elements." Ignoring Hiruzen's shocked look, he opened his palm and 7 different flames with different colours and structures appeared. "These are the 7 elements of the sky. Orange is sky. Yellow is Sun. Red is Storm. Blue is Rain. Green is Thunder. Indigo is Mist. And Violet is cloud- my personal favourite." They then shifted, becoming 7 new shapes with different colours. "These are the 7 elements of Earth. The black hole is Earth. The ice is Glacier. The leaf is forest. The sand is Desert. The rock is Mountain. The mud is Swamp. And the bolt is Metal." The 7 then melted away, to reveal a single, pitch black substance in Naruto's hand. "This final element is the Flame of Night. And the one I would only use if deemed necessary."

Sarutobi stared at his surrogate grandson in wonder. This boy- no, this man- had shown Sarutobi something never before seen. The ability to wield _15_ different elements. He was giddy at the power Naruto would possess, and was glad his surrogate grandson had this power...then he soon frowned as he remembered something. "With this, you are going to need to be put under the CRA," Sarutobi warned.

"Yeah I know," Naruto sighed. "Just...tell the council that 5 of my wives have already been decided. Yes, one of them is Kyuubi- or Kurumi as I'm calling her. Don't tell them she's the Kyuubi by the way. And no, I won't reveal the other 4 until I want to."

Sarutobi nodded in acceptance. "Very well Naruto-kun. I'll have Kurumi here registered as a shinobi on your squad so you can...keep an eye on her."

"Aye aye sir," Naruto said with a mock salute, before he turned and left, Kurumi still clinging to his arm.

Sarutobi blew out a huff of smoke, before smiling. "I am glad to see your bloodline did not change you...Naruto-kun."

* * *

Naruto groaned softly as he walked down the street, people staring at him and Kurumi. He noticed men looking with lust, and gave them the 'I'll bite you to death' glare he had perfected over the years. Needless to say, the men quickly stopped staring. Kurumi just clinged to Naruto's arm, oblivious to it all.

The raven haired boy opened his door...and gasped. Standing in front of him was a woman he would not soon forget again. Silver hair that reached her lower back. Green eyes like emeralds. A gorgeous smile that lit up his world. And dressed in a namimori middle school uniform, shrunk down to size.

"Hey, Hibari-kun..." the girl said softly, smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Ayane-chan..." Naruto said. Kurumi- noticing the situation- let go as Naruto rushed over to Ayane and gave her a quick kiss. But that kiss portrayed everything Naruto had for her. Love, affection, joy, sadness, and more love. He hugged her tightly, and the silver haired beauty let a tear fall from her eye as she hugged back the man who was called her husband.


	2. Chapter 2: The Cloud That Wanders

**Naru/OC/Fem! Kyuubi/Fem! Shinigami/Fem! Yami/Fem! Kami/Anko**

 **This story is mostly a test, to see how far I can take it, though I'd love to finish it. As such ALL of my efforts are going to be focused on this story. This means I will not be updating stories like Dragon Of Fate, One Who Shapes The Future, And Jinchuuriki's Crown for awhile. I WILL post new chapters for them if I get around to it, as I add a tiny bit more to each chapter each day.**

 **Thank you, and I hope you all enjoy reading this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Cloud That Wanders**

Tears spilled from Naruto's eyes as he held his wife in his arms. "I missed you Ayane-chan..." he whispered softly.

Ayane smiled at that. "I missed you too, Hiba-kun..."

Kurumi, while thinking the situation was touching and sweet, was also getting jealous. She walked over and hugged Naruto from behind, resting her head on his back.

Naruto paled and he looked into Ayane's eyes. "A-Ayane-chan, I can explain."

"It's okay," Ayane smiled. "The three goddesses already explained the situation to me."

"They did?" Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Mhm. I don't mind sharing you, Hiba-kun. As long as I get to be your first time."

Naruto nodded hastily. "Of course Ayane-chan! My first time will always belong to you and you alone."

"Naruto-kun," Kurumi whined. "I want a kiss too!"

Ayane giggled and looked at Kurumi who was hugging Naruto's back. "So THIS is the infamous Kyuubi No Kitsune you told me about. You never told me that she was female."

"He never asked," Kurumi told Ayane. "Plus he was so busy with his training and 'biting people to death' for Tsuna that he rarely visited me. Plus the two of us weren't on the...best of terms."

"What do you mean not on the best of terms?" Ayane asked.

"Let's not talk about that," Naruto cut in. He release Ayane and sat on the couch, so Kurumi sat on his left and Ayane sat on his right. "For now, we need to discuss...the Council."

Ayane tilted her head. "What about them Hiba-kun?"

Naruto sighed. "Firstly Ayane-chan, I'm going to need you to call me Naruto in this world. Nobody knows about my life as Hibari Kyouya. And I don't want anyone to know either. As for the council...they are a mess. They absolutely love bloodlines. The thought of me- who can wield 18 elements- being a shinobi here under their command? They'll want me to impregnate as many girls as possible in case I die so that my children can be raised as Shinobi as well so as to better protect the village."

Ayane's eyes glowed with rage. "Oh hell no! They will NOT force my children to be killers if I can help it..." her eyes widened. "Hitomi! How is our daughter?"

The raven haired teen smiled sadly. "She is...healthy. She was very distressed at my passing. Losing you was bad for her. It took me quite awhile to get her to be happy again. Losing me however...I'm afraid only her finding the man who she is supposed to be with for the rest of her life would make her smile again."

Tears dotted in Ayane Kyouya's eyes and she buried her head into Naruto's chest. "Damn it...why does our only child have to be condemned to such a fate?"

"I wish I knew..." Naruto said sadly, before looking outside. It was very late at night. "We should get to bed..." Naruto frowned. "Ugh...my bed doesn't have room for two people, let alone three..."

"Oh!" Ayane's eyes lit up in remembrance. She handed Naruto a note. With a raised eyebrow, Naruto read it aloud.

"'To our dear Naruto-kun,'" Naruto's eye twitched. "'Since your apartment isn't fit for someone who is supposed to save the world, we've created a special seal that will transport you and anyone else you desire into your father's estate, along with all of your stuff. All money in his and your mother's accounts have already been transferred to your estate's treasury. We will join you on Earth after your _real_ Genin Exam. Love, your three fiancées. P.S. Good job on passing off your changes as a bloodline like we planned. You'll have a nightmare mentioning your other 3 elements now though~ P.S.S, the seal is on the back of this note. Just touch it and all of you will be transported.'"

Naruto gulped as he realized the goddesses were right. He would have such a pain in his ass explaining his _Shiton, Meiton_ and _Seiton_ now. He should have mentioned it...meh, he'd pass it off as another bloodline when he revealed it. He turned over the note and stared at the seal.

Kurumi snuggled up to Naruto's back, while Ayane rested her head on his shoulder. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, though a soft smile was on his lips. He touched the seal and thought, _'Maybe it won't be so bad this time around...'_ and with that thought, everything Naruto owned in that apartment vanished, along with the demon and two humans.

* * *

A week later, Naruto was sat at the back of the class with his head rested on the desk as he waited for team placements to be announced. Kurumi had calmed down considerably, now showing a bit more pride as the demon fox she was known as, and was sat at his side, reading a book on _Fuinjutsu_. Hey. Seals had defeated her three times. It was high time she learned about them.

The past week had been...eventful for Naruto. He'd had several meetings with the Hokage, and asked that his bloodline be kept secret until either the Chunin exams, he failed his Genin test, or he said it was okay. After much debate, Sarutobi agreed to them. The Hokage had also revealed he would be putting Naruto and Kurumi on a team with Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto had given him a look like he was crazy. Naruto explained to him about how much he and Sasuke hated each other with a fierce passion. It wasn't just rivalry hatred either. They genuine hated each other far beyond anything. After considering Naruto's words and reading some reports concerning the two, it wasn't too difficult for Hiruzen to change the teams slightly so that Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't be on the same team.

Right now though, Naruto was laying with his head on the desk...before he remembered something. He lifted his head and channelled some of his flame energy from his Vongola Gear. A purple light came from it, and a small hedgehog that was armoured slightly appeared. It went 'Kyuu!' and gently rubbed it's head against Naruto's hand.

"Hey Roll," Naruto said with a smile. "Sorry it took me so long to call you out here, but I've had a busy week."

"Kyuun!" Roll responded, not at all upset and then rested in Naruto's palm.

Naruto chuckled and gently stroked Roll. Kurumi looked over and smiled softly, before she went back to her book. "Ne, Naruto-kun?"

He glanced at her. "Yes Kurumi-chan?"

She blushed at the affectionate suffix. "Um...I was going to ask how you think people will react to your presence?"

"Oh they'll be livid," Naruto told her. "Luckily though, I pulled some strings with Sarutobi, so we won't be on a team with anyone that the council may influence. That means no shitty sensei that won't teach us."

Kurumi nodded. "Good. I'd hate to have our sensei 'acidentally' killed on our first mission, no?"

Naruto grinned. Many years before- at least for Naruto- he would have been horrified at the thought of killing. Now? He had bitten so many people to death that, while he regretted it often, he would not hesitate in killing someone if he felt they were a danger to him or his precious people.

"True enough...though I'd love for someone else to bite to death..." Naruto glanced down to his waist. A purple box was strapped to it, and he had a ring on his middle finger. The box was- of course- a box weapon. Well...rather, it held his tonfa inside of it. After having spoken with Verde, Naruto had learned how to make the boxes for box weapons, so that he could put things inside of them. And he had asked the Hokage to teach him how to make indestructibility seals (which could only be used on inanimate objects) so that none of the boxes he made could be broken.

Glancing at the ring, Naruto grinned. The ring was a gift from Yami that had been waiting on his dresser in his new room. It allowed him to channel any of his 15 elements through it, and would easily be able to withstand his intense flame. It was above the A-Grade Vongola Ring. He glanced to Kurumi's finger. She also had a ring similar to his. It turned out that Kurumi somehow had the storm element, when the girl had tried on his ring and channelled energy through it. Naruto did not know why she did, but he didn't ask questions. Instead, he prayed Yami to make her a ring so she too could channel flames through the ring for battle.

Naruto was currently working on recreating Gokudera's 'Sistema C.A.I' so that he could use it, and also a copy for Kurumi to use it, though he was unsure if she had all 5 necessary flames to use it. But even though, he could still recreate 'Flame Arrow' for her.

The former blonde was snapped out of his thoughts when the doors opened. Roll- startled- let out a "Kyuun!" and retreated back into Naruto's Vongola Gear. Thankfully, the people who were walking in were too busy talking excitedly to notice. They breezed straight past Naruto and Kurumi, sitting in a pair of chairs.

"Looks like people are starting to arrive," Naruto mumbled quietly. "They'd better not annoy me...or I'll bite them to death."

Kurumi giggled, knowing Naruto would do just that. But she kind of liked that about the purple eyed teen. It was what made him unique compared to everyone else.

An hour later, the class was now filled up. Every student that had passed the exam was there. Naruto watched on, amused as people breezed right past him and Kurumi as if they didn't exist. Strangely, it wasn't until Naruto and Kurumi began talking until people started turning in their direction. Because they didn't use names to talk, nobody knew who the two were. They were also confused at Naruto's headband...or lack of it. After making a request, the Hokage had made a special arm band for Naruto to wear with the Spiral leaf symbol of Konoha. It was directly under his armband that read 'Disciplinary Committee.'

Naruto soon glanced and saw everyone was staring at them. His gaze became cold, letting a small amount of his killing intent out. Everyone except Kurumi paled, starting to sweat. "What are you looking at...you want to be bitten to death?" For added effect, Naruto used his Mist Element- which he had trained with more than any of the others over the week, along with the desert element- to show the visage of a large, snarling wolf behind him. Everyone quickly looked away after that.

"Spineless cowards," Kurumi mumbled. "Half will die on their first mission."

"Undoubtedly," Naruto agreed.

Suddenly, the door opened and Iruka Umino walked into the room. "Hello everyone!" he said loudly with a bright smile. Everyone looked towards him for once, and he nodded, clearing his throat. "Today, you take your first step into your ninja career. Being a ninja isn't all fun and games. By doing this, you are dedicating your life to protecting this village, as our forefathers did before us. To protect what they believed in. The Will Of Fire! And now, it is your generations turn to protect that will."

Everyone there save a select few grinned, happy that their ninja careers were finally starting.

"Now, the teams!" Iruka declared. "Team 1..."

Naruto didn't really pay attention to the teams. There were few teams he cared for, as they wouldn't last too long. However, the name of 3 teams did catch his ear as Iruka declared them.

"Team 7," the chunin said. "Will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha-" everyone winced as an ear splitting screech was heard. "And Sai. Your Jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." The pale boy- Sai- simply nodded at this, while Sakura was absolutely giddy at having Sasuke on her team. The heir to the cursed eyes, however, remained emotionless.

"Team 8," Iruka continued, "will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei shall be Kurenai Yuuhi."

Hinata looked distressed. Kiba howled in delight, and Shino remained as stotic as ever, though his eyebrow did visibly twitch.

"Team 9 is still in circulation, so Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

Said blonde groaned and held her head in frustration. Shikamaru and Chouji smiled at each other slightly, and nodded to each other.

"And finally," Iruka said. "Due to 2 extra students, Team 11 will consist of Kurumi and Naruto Uzumaki. Your Jonin sensei shall be Anko Mitarashi."

At this, the class went into uproar, the loudest being Kiba. "WHAT?! BUT THAT DOBE FAILED THE EXAM! HOW IS HE JOINING US?!"

Iruka looked to Kiba. "As it turns out, Naruto's exam was sabotaged by Mizuki. So Hokage-sama personally gave Naruto the right to re-take the exam. And Naruto passed, and above you Kiba I might add."

At this, the Inuzuka blushed in anger and embarrassment, so he sat back down, feeling livid. "Where's the dobe then?"

"Perhaps if you bothered checking, you might know," Naruto said rhetorically. Everyone looked to Naruto and Kurumi.

"And just who are you?" Sasuke Uchiha asked.

Naruto face palmed. "...Fucking idiot. _I_ am Naruto Uzumaki."

At this the class went into uproar. Getting annoyed, Naruto lit the Cloud flame on his ring and slammed it onto his box. It opened up and he grabbed his tonfa. Glaring at everyone, he stood and the cloud flames lit along his Tonfa. "You wish to test me? Come then. I'll bite you all to death." He released his killing intent, keeping it to Chunin level. But everyone except Kurumi and Iruka clutched their chests and began panting, their eyes wide in fear. Sasuke was probably the worst, as he clutched his head as he remembered the Uchiha Massacre.

Naruto snorted. "Pathetic...it would be a waste to bite any of you to death..." he stored his tonfa back into his box, before sitting down again and stopping his killing intent. Everyone looked at him and Kurumi warily after that.

Iruka cleared his throat, brining everyone's attention back to them. "Anyway, your Jonin sensei will be here to pick you up after lunch."

As soon as he said that, there was a puff of smoke and a woman wearing VERY revealing clothing appeared in the room. Many of the boys got blushes. Naruto was not one of them, as he stared on impassively.

"Team 11, your with me!" she ordered.

"Anko," Iruka sighed. "Your early...again. Honestly, Kakashi could take a lesson or two from you about that."

The now named Anko scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Sorry, I was just super excited. I've never taken a team before. So, which two of you are Naruto Uzumaki and Kurumi?"

Kurumi looked up from her book, having ignored almost everything, and raised her arm. Naruto shrugged and raised his arm as well.

"Meet me at the gates to Training Grounds 44 in 10 minutes," she said. "If you don't, you fail as genin." With that, she vanished.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, before glancing at Kurumi, who nodded. "Well," Naruto said as he stood. "This has been a treat. But this..." he held his hand behind him and black aura began to flow out his hand and create a pitch black portal. "Is where I don't see the rest of you until I'm forced to." Kurumi walked into the portal, and Naruto gave a mock salute. "Later bitches. Your free to come over for dinner again, Iruka-sensei. Ayane-chan is making roast turkey with roasted potatoes, stuffing, veggies with gravy as well."

Iruka smiled. "I'll be there at 6 Naruto."

"Till then Sensei," Naruto walked into the portal and it closed behind him.

Everyone looked to Iruka with gob smacked expressions.

"Iruka-sensei..." Shino spoke up. "What was that just now?"

Iruka smiled knowingly. "That Shino...is something that Naruto will have to tell you when he feels ready."

* * *

Anko was sitting on a chair by the forest of death, chewing on a stick of Dango. "Let's see..." she hummed. "The kids probably won't make it if they don't know where this place is, which means more time for me to eat Dango and mess around with my free time...and if they do, then they'll get here just in the nick of time..." She then saw a pitch black portal appear. To her shock, Kurumi walked out of it, and Naruto followed about a minute later before the portal closed.

"Sorry we are a bit later than we thought we'd be sensei," Naruto apologized. "I just had to invite Iruka-sensei over to dinner."

"Ah..." Anko said intelligently. Then she shook her head. "Um...introductions I guess should be in order. You know, basic things. Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future."

"How about you go first?" Kurumi suggested. "Naruto-kun and I know plenty about the other, but we know nothing about you."

"Okay," Anko nodded. "I am the sexy and single Anko Mitarashi. My likes are Dango, interrogating people, and my friends. My dislikes involve the traitor Orochimaru, rapists, and the people in this village that hate me for being his former student. My hobbies include hanging out with my friends and doing interrogation, if not eating some dango. My dream is to kill Orochimaru."

"I'll go then," Kurumi said. "I'm Kurumi. I have some likes, one of them being Naruto-kun," she blushed, "I have a lot of dislikes, like the people who harmed Naruto-kun, rapists, and those desecrate the dreams of the Rikudou Sennin." Anko adopted a confused look, while Naruto nodded. "My hobbies include hanging out with Naruto-kun, training, sleeping, and recently I started to study Fuinjutsu. My dream for the future...I guess it would be to be a great Shinobi and help Naruto-kun with his dreams."

Anko nodded, sweat dropping slightly. _'She sounds like a fangirl...but she seems to be a strong person, so she must not neglect her training.'_ "Alright Purple eyes, your up."

Naruto sighed. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes include fighting strong opponents, Ayane-chan, several other people, and animals. My dislikes involve when someone denies me my prey, or harms someone important to me. My hobbies involve training, spending time with what few friends I have, and making sure to... 'discipline' anyone who needs it. My dreams for the future? Once it was to be Hokage...now I think it's to become a strong Shinobi and have a family. If I become Hokage along the way, then great."

"Well..." Anko grinned. "I guess we should get on with the test! Now, normally, I should have brought a bell for you two but..." she rubbed her head sheepishly. "I kind of forgot." Naruto and Kurumi face planted. "So instead, I'll just fight you both, and if you make me sweat a little, you pass!"

"Oh?" Naruto grinned at this. He glanced to Kurumi and nodded. The red haired girl sighed, but stepped back. Naruto lit his ring and called forth his tonfa. "Then let's get started."

Anko blinked. "Why did reddy go back?"

"Because..." Naruto grinned. "I'm going to bite you to death." Cloud flames lit along Naruto's tonfa.

The jonin raised an eyebrow, but she smirked. "Then let's see you 'bite me to death'!" She held out her hands. _**"Sen'eijashu!"**_ Snakes shot out from under her sleeves, straight at Naruto.

"Snakes huh..." the bottom of Naruto's tonfa opened, revealing chains with a very small spiked mace on the end. Naruto twirled his tonfa until they were spinning so fast they were barely visible. When the snakes reached him, Naruto moved his tonfa and cut off their heads, before their bodies soon followed until the only things remaining of the snakes were specks of their destroyed bodies.

Anko, ignoring this, drew two kunai and charged in. She threw both kunai and then made hand seals. _**"Futon: Daitoppa!"**_ A blast of wind shot from behind her, making the kunai go faster.

Naruto's reflexes, however, were nothing to laugh at. He dodged the kunai, and summoned forth Roll, who sat on his shoulder and growled.

Anko blinked. "A...hedgehog?"

"Roll, needle sphere form."

"Kyuun!" The small animal said, before jumping off Naruto's shoulder and turning into a needle sphere...and then multiplying as it grew bigger.

Anko's eyes widened and she jumped back. _'What the hell?! Is this genjutsu?!'_

Naruto ran along all of the hedgehog sphere's getting close to Anko. Twisting one of his tonfa, he thrust it forward and the chain extended to reach towards Anko.

Said woman jumped away, making more hand seals and she took aim at Naruto. _**"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!"**_

Naruto watched the incoming fireball...and smirked as the fireball hit him.

Anko whistled. "Whoops, didn't mean to burn up the gaki..." she shrugged and turned to Kurumi. "Come on red head. Your next."

She giggled. "Sorry Anko. This fight isn't over yet."

The jonin raised an eyebrow. "The fucking hell are you talking about reddy? I literally just burned you boyfriend to a crisp with my fire jutsu. So come on, your up now."

Kurumi merely pointed, and Anko followed where she was pointing. Her eyes widened when she saw Naruto standing where he was, completely unharmed. "Come now, sensei," he taunted. "If that's the best you've got, then biting you to death will be far easier than I thought."

Anko growled at that. "Oh...think your tough huh? We'll change that!" she made hand seals again as she threw a senbon with a string attached to it at Naruto, who simply blocked it with his tonfa. _**"Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu!"**_ Flames shot along the string, and once more caused an eruption of flames upon reaching Naruto.

The jonin gained a grin. But once more, her eyes widened to see Naruto was just fine. "How?! How are you still okay?!"

The raven haired teen shrugged...then vanished into Mist.

"What the..." Anko's eyes widened. "Genjutsu!" she made the ram seal. "KAI!"

Naruto's laugh echoed around her. "This isn't a Genjutsu, Anko," it said. "This is far more than that...this is the Mist."

"Mist?" Anko questioned.

"How did Rokudo do it again?" Naruto's voice hummed. "Oh yes...I remember now." The world suddenly began to twist, breaking apart as red and black spaces replaced the places that vanished.

Anko screamed and she jumped back. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

She suddenly felt herself back up into something. She stiffened and slowly turned her head. Standing there, was Naruto with his tonfa- which now had spikes running along it's sides- to her back. "You lose." Naruto said.

Her eyebrow twitched...but she sighed. "Alright gaki. I lose. You and reddy pass."

He smirked and the world returned to normal. "Good. What time should we see you tomorrow sensei?"

"11 AM," Anko told Naruto as he walked away from her to Kurumi. "And make sure your on time!"

Naruto waved an arm back her her. "Aye, aye sensei." He stored his tonfa, making Anko raise an eyebrow, wondering how they managed to fit in a small box. Naruto once more created a black portal, and helped Kurumi up.

"Bye sensei," Kurumi said politely as she walked through the portal.

"Later," Naruto said. "I've got some training to do at home." He followed into the portal and it closed behind him.

Anko sighed through her nose. "Those two are going to give me such a headache..." she grinned. "We're all going to get along so well!" With that, she vanished in the traditional poof of smoke, heading to the Hokage's office.

* * *

 _ **Next time: Effortless Evolution**_


	3. Chapter 3: Effortless Evolution

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Naru/OC/Fem! Kyuubi/Fem! Shinigami/Fem! Yami/Fem! Kami/Anko (might add more if people suggest)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Effortless Evolution**

Naruto and Kurumi walked out of the portal made by Naruto's Flame of Night and straight into the living room of their new house...only to be slapped over the head with a ladle by Ayane. "Naruto Uzumaki, I told you! No using your flames in the house!"

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry. I kind of wanted to be shown as mysterious to my teacher by using the portal. She's already confused as to how I took on two of her fire attacks and came out completely unscathed." Naruto chuckled as he remembered that. When the fireball covered him from her view, he surrounded himself in Rain Flame energy.

The Rain element had the 'tranquil' ability, which Naruto took to the extreme- Naruto shivered as he remembered Ryohei Sasagawa- and used it as a shield, along with a light cover of Storm flames. The tranquil flames made the fireball slow down and sluggish, making it weaker, and his storm attribute caused the fireball to blow up before it could hurt him. And- of course- he used lightning flames as a shield to completely escape harm.

Ayane rolled her eyes. "Then next time do it outside of the house!"

Naruto grumbled. "Yes Ayane-chan..."

Kurumi giggled...until Ayane whirled on her. "And you! You should have known better than to let him do that!"

The woman once known as the strongest bijuu whimpered. "I-I just wanted to get home and have a meal!"

"No excuses!" Ayane snapped. "Just for that, no dinner for either of you!"

Their eyes widened and they clung to Ayane's legs, speaking in harmony. "PLEASE AYANE-SAMA, HAVE MERCY ON US!"

A voice sudden giggled from behind them. "My, I haven't seen something this funny in quite awhile."

Instinct kicked in. Naruto released Ayane, and unleashed his tonfa. He charged at the person and slammed his tonfa into their gut. The person keeled over out of breath, and he then jumped back, in a battle ready stance.

"T-twice..." the woman mumbled. "I-is this how you'll always greet me, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto took in the woman's figure and his eyes widened. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry Kami...but you should stop mysteriously appearing like that or one day I'll end up biting you to death."

Kami's twin sister- Yami- laughed from next to her. "Oh wow Kami! Hit by the same weapon twice in less than a month! You sure are loosing your touch!"

The goddess of creation's eye twitched and she glared at her sister. "Well at least he knows who would be the bigger threat!"

Yami glared. "Oh hell know! He knows I'm way more of a threat than you! You make worlds and I destroy them!"

"Only to be thwarted by a hero every time!" Kami countered.

Yuuko- the Shinigami- giggled from on the couch, and had somehow gotten Naruto onto her lap. "Let's ignore them Naruto-kun. I wanna have some fun~"

Naruto blushed slightly, but remained stotic for the most part. "No. I promised Ayane-chan she would have my first time."

The Shinigami pouted. "But she had your first last time!"

"And she'll have it as many times as I am sent back in time," Naruto told her. "I fell in love with her before I even met any of you. In this case: First come first served. And Ayane-chan is front and centre."

"Then at least hurry up and have sex already so we can!" Yuuko grumbled.

Kurumi growled. "Hey back up! If anyone gets to have sex with Naruto-kun after Ayane, it's me!"

"Oh hell no!" Yuuko growled. "It's gonna be me, not you!"

Finally, Ayane had enough. "ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone froze and looked to Ayane, cowering at the look she gave. Hey, even the goddesses who ruled were afraid of angry women.

"AS LONG AS WE ARE LIVING UNDER THIS HOUSE, NONE OF YOU SHALL BICKER OR FIGHT IN IT!" Ayane growled out. "NO FLAMES OF THE SKY! NO FLAMES OF THE EARTH! NO FLAME OF NIGHT! NO CHAKRA! NO JUTSU! NO TAIJUTSU! NOTHING! AM I UNDERSTOOD?!"

"YES MA'AM!" The other 5 residents said fearfully.

"GOOD! THEN ALL OF YOU SHALL SIT ON THE COUCH AND WAIT FOR ME TO FINISH DINNER, AND NARUTO WILL BE LETTING IN IRUKA-SAN ONCE HE ARRIVES! IS THAT CLEAR?!"

"YES MA'AM!" They all said again.

"GOOD!" With that, Ayane turned and went back into the kitchen, pleased with herself for making even the 3 goddesses obedient. And she had never even been in the Mafia or been a Shinobi.

"Naruto-kun..." Kami said slowly. "Your first wife is scary."

Naruto's face went back to being stotic, but he said. "Tell me about it..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ayane's voice called.

"NOTHING DEAR!" Naruto yelled back.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!"

Yuuko chuckled nervously. "She's got you on a leash."

Naruto glared. "Give it a week. She'll have the 4 of you on leashes faster than me."

The serious look that Naruto gave them made even the goddesses sweat slightly.

* * *

"Alright," Sarutobi Hiruzen said in the Jonin's lounge. "We are going to go in order of the Team number. You will announce your team and whether or not they passed. Begin."

"Team 1. Fail."

"Team 2. Fail."

"Team 3. Pass."

"Team 4. Fail."

"Team 5. Pass, though barely. They won't be ready for Chunin any time soon."

"Team 6. Fail."

Everybody was in silence, before Sarutobi face palmed. "Of course. Team 7 is Kakashi-kun's. We may have started the meeting very late, but he won't be here for another 5 minutes at least. Kurenai, please continue whilst we wait."

"Team 8," Kurenai Yuuhi spoke. "Pass. Rather well done I add. Hinata used her Byakugan to find me very quickly. Shino then used his bugs to sap away my chakra, and Kiba with the help of his ninken Akamaru were able to push me into a trap the 3 had set up. They will need more techniques though, so I'll be teaching them some Elemental Ninjutsu, along with some non-elemental jutsu to aid their skills."

Sarutobi nodded. "Wise. Make sure to keep their tracking skills top notch though. Now, Team 9 is still in circulation, so Asuma, the stage is yours."

"Team 10 passed," the bearded Jonin said. "Though Ino was very reluctant to work with either of them, they passed. They used the classic 'Ino-Shika-Chou' combination without even realizing it. As soon as the battle began, Chouji used his Expansion Jutsu and human tank boulder technique to push me closer to Shikamaru, who then caught me with his shadow. Then finally, Ino used her Mind Transfer Technique to take over my body. They then tied me up while she possessed me, and she released the jutsu. I'll need to break Ino out of her fangirl tendencies for the Uchiha however, so I'd like if Kurenai could help with that."

"Absolutely," Kurenai said. She hated it when Kunoichi did not take their training seriously. Fangirls were what brought disgrace to Kunoichi everywhere. And this was Konoha! The supposed strongest of the 5 great nations! It was disgusting to see what the ninja were being reduced to.

"Good," Sarutobi nodded. "Make sure you get onto that. And now Anko."

"Team 11 passed," Anko said. "Though, not in the conventional way. Also, I'd like to make a comment about the Uzumaki-gaki."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'not in the conventional way'?"

"First off," she said. "Someone clearly must have fucked with the Uzumaki's report. Because the Naruto Uzumaki I tested was nothing like his reports said. For one, his hair was midnight black, and his eyes were purple. He did not wear that hideous orange jumpsuit that I've been told he does wear. And most of all, he was not a loud mouth, hyperactive knuckle head idiot. He was calm and collected. And moreover, he and the other girl on the team arrived at the training grounds with a technique I'd never seen before."

"What kind of technique?" the Sandaime Hokage asked, interested.

Anko frowned. "It was like a pitch-black portal that just appeared in front of me. You couldn't see through it at all, as if nothing inside of it existed. And all of a sudden, the gaki and the girl walk out casually, even making a comment about being there sooner if they hadn't invited Chunin Iruka Umino over to their house for dinner."

Sarutobi remembered the black substance Naruto had called the 'Flame Of Night' and realized the portal was made from that flame. "I think I know what technique that is now Anko. Do not worry about it. It is one of Naruto's...specialities. Please continue."

"Well..." Anko hummed. "After appearing, we did the basic introductions. The girl is clearly infatuated with the Uzumaki, but she isn't like normal fangirls if she is one. When she arrived, she was reading a book on Fuinjutsu and it looked to be Konoha's Level 3 book, which means she can already make storage scrolls, which will be useful for missions. The gaki used this...weird weapons I've never seen before-"

"Tonfa," Hiruzen cut in. "Yes, I am aware. I am not quite sure how he obtained them, but he assured me that he did not steal them at all, or get them through any illegal means. I found no deceit in his words, and as such I did not question him about it."

"Right. Well, after that I asked why he sent the girl back and he smirked at me and said, 'Because I'm going to bite you to death'. And then these...purple flames lit along his tonfa, something I'd never seen before. Possibly a bloodline of some kind." Everyone in the room except Hiruzen grew interested at this, curious about this bloodline. "Anyway, he easily stopped the snakes I used to attack, then he summoned this hedgehog without the use of a summoning jutsu at all.

"Then he said something, I think it was 'Roll, Needle Sphere Form.' The hedgehog jumped off his shoulder and- as the name suggested- turned into a needle sphere. But the weird part was that the hedgehog began to grow to an unbelievable size and then multiplied! It wasn't a shadow clone or anything, there was no poof of smoke to indicate that they were. At first I questioned if it was Genjutsu, but then the gaki started running along the needle spheres so I threw that theory out the window. Plus, the reports said he was horrible at Genjutsu, so that also threw it out the window."

Hiruzen grew interested at the sound of this hedgehog. Was it possible Naruto had a summoning contract? He would have to speak about this with him soon. "Continue."

"Right, well I then used a fire jutsu...and the gaki didn't even try to move out of the way. He just let the fireball hit him." Some eyes widened as they thought Anko killed a genin. "But that wasn't what shocked me. What shocked me was that- when I looked to the red haired girl- she just giggled and told me the fight wasn't over. When I asked what she meant, she pointed. I looked...and there stood the gaki, completely unharmed."

Some eyes widened at that. Taking on a fire jutsu without making a movement and not being harmed? It was unheard of! "Then he taunted me, saying if that was all I had it would be easier to 'Bite me to death'. I got a little pissed, so I used my _**Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu**_ at him again. Once more, he didn't dodge or even move. When the smoke cleared, he still stood there unharmed."

"I got angry, wanting to know how he was unharmed. He shrugged...and then vanished into mist."

"Genjutsu?" Kurenai asked, intrigued.

Anko shook her head. "That's what I asked at first, and tried to dispel it. But he said it wasn't Genjutsu. He said it was 'the Mist'. When I asked what he meant, he ignored my question. He asked 'how did Rokudo do it again?' and then suddenly, the world started twisting and dissolving. Where it dissolved, a black and red voice was in it's place. I jumped back and backed up right into him, with his tonfa against my back and spikes pointing at me. He had defeated me."

Nobody laughed. For a genin to defeat a seasoned Jonin like Anko was no joke. The real question was how did he get so strong in such a short amount of time, when his academy reports said he was the dead last of his class.

"I should have failed them," Anko said. "They didn't use teamwork. But I got the strangest feeling that the two would be able to use teamwork flawlessly. For one, the two went together into the same portal afterwards, which I assume went to a house. That means that the two live together, and probably train together as well. For another, was the complete show of faith the red haired girl had in the Uzumaki. When I thought I'd burned him to a crisp, she just pointed, not at all worried that he was dead. And moreover, it was her backing off that really showed the faith the two had in another. She _knew_ he could do it on his own. It wasn't arrogance on her part. She had trained with him enough to know that he could win. And it was for that reason I passed them."

Sarutobi hummed in thought, before nodding. "What do you think they need to work on Anko?"

"I don't know..." Anko said honestly. "I only saw the Uzumaki fighting, so I don't know any of the girl's skills. All I know is that he can use an unknown jutsu- the purple flames- is skilled with his weapons, which dispense chains with small spiked maces by the way, and may have a hedgehog summoning contract. Oh, and he's also good at illusions and might be able to use Space-Time Ninjutsu, which is what I understood from the black portal. Other than that, I know none of their skills."

Hiruzen breathed out through his nose. "Very well..."

Just then, Kakashi Hatake appeared. "Yo. Sorry I'm late, but a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around."

The third Hokage rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Kakahsi. Give your report."

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well...I kind of didn't give them the test yet...it was about 3 in the afternoon when I got there, so I decided to give them the test tomorrow morning..." he then frowned under his mask. "Speaking of that, I have a complaint to make. Why was Naruto Uzumaki not placed as a genin under me, when I specifically requested as such?"

"Because the team would fall apart," Sarutobi said. "Honestly Kakashi. I read through the Academy reports. You said you would break the Haruno girl out of her fangirl tendencies, while the Uchiha and Naruto would form a friendly rivalry. The academy reports on Naruto have been fixed a lot, but Iruka has confirmed for me that all Naruto and the Uchiha feel for each other is pure hatred. It is not just a rivalry. They hate each other's existence with a passion."

"But Hokage-sama!" Kakashi argued. "Surely, with the right push..."

"No Kakashi," Sarutobi said firmly. "Naruto is on Team 11 and WILL remain on that team until such a time as Anko requests he be removed, he asks to be removed and Anko approves it, or he becomes a Chunin. This decision IS final. Am I understood?"

Kakashi wanted to argue more, but it was clear he wouldn't win. He nodded reluctantly. "Yes, Hokage-sama..."

* * *

For the next month, Kurumi and Naruto trained under Anko. They did not do any D-Rank missions, Anko would never stand for that, so they simply trained. Naruto had to be careful not to reveal too much of his bloodline around Anko. Using the Cloud flames was annoying enough whenever Anko questioned him on it, or when he used his Mist flame to create illusions. He got lucky that she misinterpreted the Flame of Night as Space-Time Ninjutsu.

Finally, Naruto couldn't take it anymore. "Oi..." Naruto growled out to Anko. "Can we please just get a mission? I need to bite someone to death before I lose it!"

"Okay," Anko said.

"...What?" Kurumi said.

"I said okay," Anko told her. "Honestly, I'm amazed you two didn't snap at me sooner. So congratulations on your self control."

Naruto's eye was twitching violently. "...Let's just go before I bite you to death."

Anko laughed. "You are still 10 years too early gaki."

The three made their way to the Hokage's office, only to see the Hokage with a serious look on his face as he read over a message.

"Is something wrong old man?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi looked up to Naruto, a grave look on his face. "Yes...Team 7 was on a simply C-Rank escort mission. But the client lied about the mission parameters. In reality, it is at least a B-rank mission. I need to send back-up, but the majority of our jonin and Chunin are busy or on missions."

"Why not send us?" Kurumi suggested.

Sarutobi sighed. "With all do respect Kyu- Kurumi. You are not yet experienced enough to-"

Suddenly, Sarutobi felt fierce killing intent. Even he- the man called the God of Shinobi- found difficulty breathing in the presence of this power. He looked around for the source, and was shocked to see who it was coming from.

Naruto reeled in his KI as he watched Sarutobi's breathing steady. "Still think that I'm...inexperienced?"

The Sandaime's gaze fell on Naruto as he thought. THIS was not the Naruto he had grown to care for as a grandson. This...this was someone who looked as if he had seen death a thousand times before. As if he had slaughtered countless men without remorse, and faced battles that nobody would believe.

He finally sighed, and looked to Anko, asking his silent question.

She nodded. "We will take this mission, Hokage-sama."

Resigned, Sarutobi sighed. "Very well. Team 11, you are being assigned a B-rank mission with possibility of it becoming an A-rank mission. You are to go to the land of waves and aid Team 7 in protecting the bridge builder Tazuna, and then continue protecting him until he has finished making his bridge."

They all saluted, and left the room. "Meet at the Gates in 10 minutes," Anko told them, before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

Kurumi looked at Naruto. "...You know Ayane is gonna be pissed."

Naruto bristled. "Please, Ayane-chan will completely understand."

* * *

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Ayane screamed at him.

"I stand corrected..." Naruto mumbled.

"You honestly expected to come home and say, 'Oh hey honey, I'm going on a dangerous mission where I could potentially die, I'll be about a month or so!' and expect me to not be pissed?!"

He shrugged. "I mean...yeah. Kinda. I did it all the time back in the other dimension."

Ayane sighed, and face palmed. "You...your an idiot."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "No denying that. Anyway, Kurumi and I need to get to the gates in 5 minutes so..."

The silver haired girl rolled her eyes. "You can just transport there with your flame of night."

"I know that!" Naruto grumbled. "I meant we need to hurry and pack for a long trip. By the way, where are Kami, Yami and Yuuko?"

"Hell if I know," Ayane said. She then gave Naruto a quick kiss. "Now hurry up and pack dummy. I want you back home soon. And if you don't die on this mission..." she winked. "I'll give you a 'reward'."

Naruto's eyes widened and he saluted. "Yes Ma'am!" With a grin that used to be on his face all the time, he ran to his room and began packing like crazy, wanting this mission to end soon.

* * *

About 10 seconds before the 10 minutes were up, a black portal opened at the gates of Konoha. Naruto and Kurumi walked out, with Ayane's head popping through to give Naruto a goodbye kiss, before her head went back through and the portal closed.

Luckily, nobody was there to see that since it was still rather early in the day, and the gate guards were asleep...again. The former cloud guardian looked at them. "Shirking their duties...I should bite them to death."

It was then that Anko Mitarashi appeared, just on time. "Alright kiddies! Let's go! We've got a lot of ground to cover and not a lot of time!"

As the three began to speed off, Kurumi whispered to Naruto. "Can't you just use your Flame of Night to transport us there?"

"I could," Naruto agreed.

"Are you going to?"

He hummed in thought. "No."

"Why not?" Kurumi asked, not wanting to run a lot.

"Because the exercise will do us good," Naruto said. "Plus I want the Uchiha shit and Haruno slut to suffer a little bit," He admitted at the end.

After hearing his reasoning, Kurumi herself felt agreement. The Uchiha massacre had been something she loved to hear, but if she could make one of the three remaining Uchiha suffer, she was fine with taking a little time to reach a location.

The group soon reached the lake that stretched to the Land of Waves, but they didn't stop. They began to run atop the water, going directly across it an onto the shore. Kurumi suddenly said to Anko. "Directly ahead. I sense 6 signatures. 2 High, 3 low, 1 practically non-existent, so the client...wait now it's seven. About 1/10 the size of one of the high signatures, but still stronger than the low 3 put together. I also sense one around medium about half a mile away from there, but not moving."

Yep. Kurumi was a sensor. You would have thought that she'd have sensed people near by her and tried to run away when she was about to be sealed, but apparently not. When Naruto had pointed this out, she hadn't spoken to him for half a month due to embarrassment.

Soon enough, the three saw the pink hair of Sakura Haruno, ahead of a grey haired man wearing a hat and shivering. The duck haired Uchiha was trembling in fear, strange for the so called 'fearless Uchiha', while the pale boy Sai just stood there, seeming unaffected, though he was shaking slightly.

Ahead of them, Team 11 could make out who was the cause of the killing intent they felt and shaking. Standing there, with blue striped pants, shinobi sandals, no shirt, and a large blade on his back and bandages covering his face, was Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the bloody mist. He held Kakashi Hatake in a **_Suiro_** as he stood atop the water. His exact copy stood a few feet in front of him on the water as well...a clone.

Team 11 leapt over Team 7's heads and landed in front of them with a thud. Anko looked back and mouthed the word 'back up' making the three members of the team relax, and the grey haired man to sigh in relief, before they turned their attention to Zabuza.

Naruto had his tonfa out, with lightning class flames running along them. Luckily for him, it was effectively just green lightning, so people wouldn't really question him about it and just pass it off as a jutsu he invented instead of a bloodline. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Anko and Kurumi reaching for their weapons, and he gave them 'the look'. The two froze instantly.

'The look' was something Anko had noticed about the blonde about a week into training him and Kurumi to work effectively as a team. Sometimes, when they were sparing, Naruto gained this strange glint in his eye. It wasn't a glint of blood thirst. It wasn't a psychotic glint.

It was a glint that demanded he battle. When he was like this, nobody was able to stop him until his thirst for battle was fulfilled. Well, at least not Kurumi or Anko. And one of the two was the demon fox that destroyed the village. That just went to show how strong the raven haired teen truly was.

Naruto looked towards Zabuza and his clone, and slowly began to walk over the water, the glint in his eyes showing his desire to battle.

The demon of the bloody mist frowned as he was approached by one of the new arrivals. A wet behind the ears genin looking to prove themselves no doubt. Ugh...he didn't have time for this bullshit.

His clone, as if sensing his thoughts, charged and attempted to cleave Naruto in two. Naruto simply raised his lightning covered tonfa and blocked the attack, lightly shocking Zabuza's clone in the process. While not enough to dispel it, the shock did stun it for a moment, and Naruto kicked the clone dead in the face. It rocketed back and landed on it's feet, just in front of it's creator.

"Not bad..." the clone mumbled. "Able to block the attack and counter...not just a wet behind the ears genin."

Zabuza didn't listen. The teen's bracelet had began glowing. Why was that? What was so special abou-

The light soon revealed a small purple hedgehog, that sat on the blonde's shoulder. "Roll," Naruto said. "Cambio Forma."

"Kyuun!" Roll let out before it's eyes narrowed slightly, becoming purple, and it glowed and sunk into Naruto's shoulder. A strange symbol appeared behind Naruto as a few changes were made. His silver tonfa became black, and thinner, more sleek looking. A long black cloak replaced his usual jacket, with the kanji for 'Discipline' sewed in gold on the back of his cloak. His armbands remained, and he looked at Zabuza.

Suddenly, his body began to glow with a fierce light as all 15 elements he held within him erupted, making the water split at his feet, and he hovered on the air, staring at Zabuza as his eyes began to glow purple. The elements of the earth and sky blended in perfect harmony. The trees quivered under the influence of the forest flame. Water turned to ice thanks to the glacier flame.

Everyone watched in shock, and Zabuza took an involuntary step back, making him lose his grip on Kakashi, who quickly joined his team and the rest of Team 11.

Naruto shifted slightly, leaning forward with his left side over his right. He did not speak. He ran towards Zabuza. He twirled his tonfa and slammed the clone in the stomach, causing it to turn into water, and he charged straight towards Zabuza. He gave his right tonfa a twirl, and he was suddenly holding a sword. Zabuza tried to block, but Naruto was too quick. He swung his sword, and the words he spoke echoed in everyone's ears.

 _ **"Shigure Soen Ryu: Hachi No Koushiki: Shinotsuku Ame."**_

As he swung his sword, 4 pillars of water rose up as he slashed Zabuza across his stomach and he was raised into the air, his eyes wide. Turning around, Naurto delivered a powerful kick that sent Zabuza into the trees.

Zabuza grunted in pain and slowly looked up. He did not see a wet behind the ears genin. As Naruto walked towards him, he saw a monster. A monster that would not be denied it's prey.

As Naruto stalked towards Zabuza, Kurumi smiled softly. _'Yes...I'd almost forgotten just who he was...'_

Naruto soon walked to Zabuza, holding his new sword to his neck. _'The strongest guardian of the 10th generation Vongola Family...who effortlessly evolves..."_

"See you in hell..." Naruto swung his sword as Kurumi thought. _'The Aloof Cloud...Hibari Kyoya.'_

Suddenly, Zabuza slumped, and Naruto's eyes narrowed as he stopped swinging his sword. He glared at a tree and pointed. "You. Come out."

A person, who couldn't have been older than Naruto, wearing a mask and a green kimono appeared on that tree. "Forgive me," they said softly. "But you were about to ruin my mission record."

* * *

 **Next time: The Forgotten Summon**


End file.
